Sin City
Sin City ''(orig:Sin City) ''ist die vierte Episode der 3. Staffel. Inhalt Dean und Sam begeben sich in das ehemals verschlafene Provinznest Elizabethville, in dem sich im Laufe der Zeit einiges Verändert hat. Die Stadt ist zu einer Hochburg der Sünde geworden in der Spielsüchtige, Alkoholiker und Prostituierte leben. Dean und Sam kommen schnell dahinter warum sich die Stadt in den Jahren so veränderte. Dämonen wüten dort und verleiten die Menschen zu diesen Sünden. Handlung Spätabends ist eine Nonne noch in der Kirche beschäftigt, als hinter ihr der Pfarrer auftaucht und sie zu ihrem Auto bringen will. Die beiden entdecken Andy Johnson in der Kirche. Andy behauptet, dass Gott ihnen nicht mehr helfen könne und selbst wenn er es könnte, würde er es nicht tun. Danach nimmt Andy sich eine Waffe und schießt sich in den Kopf. Während Bobby und Dean versuchen, den Colt zu reparieren, erzählt ihnen Sammy von einigen Vorfällen in Ohio. Dort gibt es einige Anzeichen auf Dämonen und dazu gab es noch zwei Selbstmorde. So machen sich die beiden Brüder auf den Weg nach Ohio und Bobby versucht weiterhin, den Colt zu reparieren. Dean und Sam sind mittlerweile in der Kirche, in der Andy Johnson sich erschossen hat, angekommen. Der Pfarrer erzählt ihnen, dass Andy seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr in der Kirche war und das, obwohl er davor jede Woche dort war. In dieser Zeit hat Andy sich auch völlig verändert, so als wäre er besessen gewesen. Laut dem Priester hat sich auch Tony Perkins, der Mann, der ebenfalls Selbstmord beging, anders verhalten. Beide Männer sind seit zwei Monaten völlig verändert, zur selben Zeit, als sich das Höllentor geöffnet hat. Gerade als Dean und Sam in ihr Hotelzimmer gehen wollen, sieht Dean im Zimmer gegenüber seinen alten Bekannten Richie. Dean bittet ihn in ihr Zimmer. Richie ist ebenfalls ein Jäger und hat auch in diesem Fall nachgeforscht. Er konnte aber auch nur herausfinden, dass Andy und Tony möglicherweise besessen waren. Sammy denkt, dass die Menschen in der Stadt besessen sind, aber da ein Dämon sich nicht selbst in den Kopf schießt, hat Dean eine andere Meinung davon. Richie erzählt den beiden von einem Mann, Trotter. Daraufhin fahren die beiden Brüder in eine Bar und treffen dort wieder auf Richie, der ihnen Trotter zeigt. Nur wenig später begegnen die beiden Pater Gil in der Bar. Dieser genehmigt sich einen Drink, aber verschwindet nach kurzer Zeit auch schon wieder. Kurz darauf taucht ein Mann, Reggie, mit einer Waffe in der Bar auf und erschießt seinen Bekannten. Anschließend will er sich selbst auch erschießen, aber Dean schafft es noch rechtzeitig, sich auf ihn zu schmeißen. Sammy schüttet Weihwasser auf ihn, doch nichts passiert. Reggie ist nicht besessen, sondern hat seinen Freund erschossen, da dieser mit seiner Frau geschlafen hat. Nachdem die Polizei Reggie abgeführt hat, wollen die beiden Brüder gehen und müssen feststellen, dass Richie nicht mehr in der Bar ist. Richie ist mit der Barkeeperin Casey nach Hause gegangen. Die zwei gehen in den Keller des Hauses. Casey weiß, dass Richie ein Jäger ist und ihre Augen färben sich schwarz, da sie ein Dämon ist. Richie will sie noch mit einem Messer angreifen, aber Casey ist schneller und tötet ihn. Derweil sitzen Dean und Sam immer noch in der Bar und Dean versucht vergeblich, Richie zu erreichen. Bobby testet gerade den Colt, als auf einmal Ruby vor ihm auftaucht. Er hat keine Ahnung, wer sie ist, aber Ruby macht ihm gleich klar, dass sie ein Dämon ist. Bobby schießt auf sie, aber Ruby stirbt nicht und sie will ihm helfen, den Colt zu reparieren. Sam ist Trotter gefolgt und bittet Dean am Handy, in 20 Minuten in der Bar zu sein. Dean wartet schon in der Bar und unterhält sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Casey. Casey gibt an, Richie nicht zu kennen und nur wenig später verlassen Dean und Casey gemeinsam die Bar. Sam ist immer noch hinter Trotter her und wühlt in dessen Büro herum. Allerdings wird er dabei von Trotter und seinem Bodyguard überrascht, aber Sam kann sich gegen die beiden wehren und schüttet Weihwasser auf sie. Leider muss er feststellen, dass die beiden nicht besessen sind und macht sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staub. Mittlerweile sind Dean und in ihrem Keller angekommen. Dean gibt vor, Richie zu kennen und dass er das GPS seines Handy verfolgen konnte und so schon einmal in ihrem Keller war, um seine Leiche anständig zu beerdigen. Casey will Dean angreifen, doch es gelingt ihr nicht, weil Dean einen Kreis unter den Teppich gemalt hat. Dean versucht, ein Ritual durchzuführen, aber Casey sorgt für einen starken Wind, der Deans Buch auseinander reißt und auch die Mauern zum Einstürzen bringt. Da das Buch mit dem Zauberspruch kaputt ist, versucht Dean sich an den Spruch zu erinnern, aber er weiß nur noch sehr wenig davon. Casey erwähnt, einen Komplizen zu haben, der sie hier rausholt und sie gespannt sei, zu erfahren, ob ihr Komplize oder Sam zuerst auftaucht. Sammy wartet in der Bar auf Dean, aber dieser ist immer noch mit Casey eingeschlossen. Er fragt den Barkepper, ob er Dean gesehen hat. Nach einer kleinen Bestechung gibt der Barkeeper ihm schließlich Casey's Adresse. In ihrer Wohnung findet er Spuren von Schwefel. Er geht wieder in die Bar zurück und ruft Bobby an. In der Bar trifft er wieder auf Pater Gil und erzählt ihm, dass er um Dean und Casey besorgt ist und will wissen, ob er irgendeinen Ort kennt, an den die beiden sein könnten. Er weiß zwar, wo die beiden sein könnten, jedoch besteht er darauf, mitzukommen. Als er sich seine Jacke anzieht, färben sich seine Augen schwarz, denn anscheinend ist auch er besessen. Casey gesteht Dean, dass sie seinen Deal, damit Sammy gerettet wurde, gut findet. Dean stellt Casey die Frage, was der ursprüngliche Plan war, nachdem sich das Tor geöffnet hat. Der gelbäugige Dämon, dessen richtiger Name eigentlich Azazel ist, hatte zwar einen Plan, aber dieser ging in die Brüche. Außerdem erzählt sie ihm, dass Sam eigentlich als Führer der Dämonen vorgesehen war. Sam und Pater Gil sind an Caseys Haus angekommen und Dean bittet ihn, vorsichtig zu sein. Gerade als Sam begreift, dass auch Pater Gil besessen ist, taucht Bobby hinter ihm auf, um ihm zu helfen. Pater Gil schafft es jedoch zuvor, beide zu Boden zu bringen und geht runter in den Keller. Dort versucht er, Dean umzubringen, aber Casey will, dass er ihn verschont. Sammy taucht hinter ihnen auf und erschießt die beiden Dämonen mit dem Colt, der nun funktioniert. Am nächsten Tag erzählt Dean Bobby, dass der gelbäugige Dämon ihm etwas über Sammy sagte. Er sagt ihm, dass Sam, als er von den Toten zurückkam, vielleicht verändert zurück gekommen ist. Zur selben Zeit ist Sam im Hotelzimmer und packt seine Sachen zusammen. Ruby kommt zur Tür herein, die beiden unterhalten sich und Ruby verspricht ihm ein weiteres Mal, ihm mit Dean zu helfen. Sam hält ihr den Colt an die Kehle, aber er drückt nicht ab. Ruby sagt zu ihm, dass es für ihn nicht leicht werden wird. Trivia * Sin City (deutsch: Stadt der Sünde) ist der Spitznamen von Las Vegas. Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden